Personal computers are increasingly common items used by more and more people. Personal computers are manufactured in many shapes and sizes. Unfortunately, however, most smaller personal computers, commonly referred to as laptops or notebooks, are much more expensive than desktop computers. Accordingly, many people are denied the ability to use a personal computer because they have no place to put the relatively large desktop unit or monitor that comprise a personal computer on their modestly sized desk. Accordingly, there is a strong need for a computer storage system that efficiently utilizes available space to store a computer, including the desktop unit, monitor and optionally a printer.